Human
Human Overview Humans are the main inhabitants of the planet Earth. They share the planet with other intelligent lifeforms, including anthropomorphic animals. They are even led by an anthropomorphic dog named King Furry. In fact, 1% of earthlings are half-breeds with some other race, 7% are monster-type, 17% are animal-type, and that 75% are the regular human-type. With the exception of the uncommon hair colors and occasionally odd features (ranging from longer lifespans to lycanthropy), Humans are identical to their real-life counterparts. Humans in Dragon Ball seem to be able to utilize or be affected by certain elements of magic such as telekinesis. Racials 1] Human Spirit: The Human Spirit is a strong spiritual strength deep within. Essentially, drawing out your spirit you're able to gather the strength to overcome obstacles and ultimately become a better fighter. Choosing your Fighting Spirit is your first step when creating your Human character. From the list below, choose your Fighting Spirit that you wish to utilize on your character. Upon joining, you're able to choose this at no cost, however, afterward you will be required to pay a cost to exchange it. Fighting Spirits can be enhanced by Spirit Charges. These charges are a given when you first join and choose your Fighting Spirit. * Please choose your Fighting Spirit if you meet its requirement. Once chosen, you're locked with your choice until you purchase a Human Spirit Exchange Credit. * After choosing your Fighting Spirit you must choose the Spirit Charge you wish to place in it. They can be interchanged at any time before battle giving Humans a flexible statistical strategy before battle if they choose. * Every Human Spirit Power Credit purchased will increase the allotted Spirit Charges that can be placed into a Fighting Spirit by +1. 3 upgrades Fighting Spirit: Resolving Spirit: Technique Benefits: Regenerate 1 Stamina every turn Consequences: -Depletes 1% Ki every turn while used in this Fighting Spirit Spirit Charge Socket: 1 Courageous Spirit: Technique Benefits: +100% Attack Power when their Ki is above 80%. Consequences: -Depletes 1% Ki every turn while used in this Fighting Spirit Spirit Charge Socket: 1 Intense Spirit: Technique Benefits: +100% Destructive Power when their Ki is above 80%. Consequences: -Depletes 1% Ki every turn while used in this Fighting Spirit Spirit Charge Sockets: 1 True Spirit: Technique Required Power Level: 25,000,000 Required Battle Experience: 500 Benefits: +5 Stamina +5% Ki Consequences: -Depletes 1 Stamina every turn while used in this Fighting Spirit Spirit Charge Sockets: 2 Unlockables Level 1: Power Manipulation (Unlocked at 50 Battle Experience) Hidden Power Level 2: Manipulation Human's have hidden reserves of power within their body which holds 300%(x3) additional Power Level from their base Power Level. -Each Level of Hidden Power can be accessed when unlocked to control how much power output they unleash upon their adversaries. 250,000 Base Power Level to Access Level 2: Power Manipulation (Unlocked at 100 Battle Experience) Hidden Power Level 3: Manipulation Human's have hidden reserves of power within their body which holds 500%(x5) additional Power Level from their base Power Level. -Each Level of Hidden Power can be accessed when unlocked to control how much power output they unleash upon their adversaries. 1,500,000 Base Power Level to Access Level 3: Power Manipulation (Unlocked at 150 Battle Experience) Hidden Power Level 4: Manipulation Human's have hidden reserves of power within their body which holds 700%(x7) additional Power Level from their base Power Level. -Each Level of Hidden Power can be accessed when unlocked to control how much power output they unleash upon their adversaries. 3,000,000 Base Power Level to Access Level 4: Power Manipulation (Unlocked at 200 Battle Experience) Hidden Power Level 5: Manipulation Human's have hidden reserves of power within their body which holds 900%(x9) additional Power Level from their base Power Level. -Each Level of Hidden Power can be accessed when unlocked to control how much power output they unleash upon their adversaries. 6,000,000 Base Power Level to Access Category:Races